Total Drama Tropical
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: A brand new season of Total Drama Island! Put on a tropical island, twenty teens compete for the chance to win one million dollars. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will snap first from Chris? Find out here on Total! Drama! Tropical! SYOC


**Hey, y'all. It's Spyrorocks here, taking a shot at the _Total Drama _fandom. **

**So, I'm not gonna lie to you guys. I literally just did this because I have some OCs for this fandom. I've got a vauge idea of how this is gonna go. I have a few ideas for challenges, though. That counts for something, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Fresh TV owns it. Now, let's get to introductions!**

* * *

Standing outside her room, a teenage girl was currently trying not to panic. She was short and overweight, with lightly tanned skin smattered with freckles and deep brown eyes. She wore a fluffy, indigo sweater, a long brown skirt, black Mary Janes, and black, square shaped glasses with a matching headband.

_Okay, deep breaths. In, out. In, out. In, out..._

Taking a few deep breaths, she steeled herself, and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

After a few minutes of static, the picture in the camera showed a girl's bedroom with periwinkle walls and a window with lacy curtains. Sitting on the lilac clad bed, the girl from before sat.

"Oh, um, h-hello. My name is Millie Garbanos. So, um, I'm auditioning for Total Drama: Tropical because ..well, I've decided I want to live my life instead of being afraid. I'm a very nervous person, but I don't want to be. Carpe Diem and all." She took a deep breath before continuing. "So, I'd love it if you'd choose me to be on Total Drama. I feel I could really contribute with my cleverness." She then gained a nervous look. "So, please choose me."

And with that, she turned off the camera, and prepared to send it in to Total Drama. After she was done, she sat back in her chair.

Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

**Name: Millie Garbanos**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Shy Girl**

**Physical Appearance: Millie is an overweight girl with lightly tanned skin and freckles. She's very short, with brown eyes. Her hair is brown, wavy and long**

**Normal Clothes: A big, fluffy indigo sweater, with a long brown skirt and black Mary**

**Janes, along with her black square glasses and black headband.**

**Swimwear: A purple, one piece bathing suit**

**Personality: Millie is a shy, introverted young lady, to the point where it borders on social anxiety. She tries to interact with people, but she just can't bring herself to do it. However, she is quite clever, and introspective, sometimes making very deep comments. She's also a natural poet, and very emphatic.**

**How do they get along with others: Pretty well**

**Likes: Writing poetry, reading, coffee, pizza, roses, flowers in general, reading poetry, romance**

**Dislikes: Lizards, noodles, people reading her poems out loud with her in the room, trashy teen magazines, rap music, having her books stolen**

**Fears: Bats**

**Talents: Writing poetry and books, planning**

**Game Strategy: Relying on her wits and planning things out**

**Any Reason for Entering: Carpe Diem**

**Reaction to Being voted off: Disappointment**

**Interested in a relationship? If so then with who?: Yes, and anyone really**

**Anything I want you to know: She has a secret book of poems she wrote**

**Alright, here's Millie, the first contestant. Now, here's what else I need.**

**I need 8 girls and 8 boys (you'll see why later) for the competition. All you need is to fill out this form and I'll accept if I think the character is good enough:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Swimwear:**

**Personality:**

**How do they get along with others:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Talents:**

**Game Strategy:**

**Any Reason for Entering:**

**Reaction to being voted off:**

**Interested in a relationship? If so then with who?:**

**Anything I want you to know:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Send in those characters...and maybe some ideas for challenges, maybe? Please? I literally have two ideas, and one's for later on.**

**Anyway, send in those bios, favorite, and maybe check out some of my other stories. Laters!**


End file.
